Inexpensive protein production, as for animal feed, is particularly desirable for a variety of obvious reasons. It is even more desirable to be able to produce the protein in a convenient and simple manner abundant waste products which would otherwise pollute the environment.
For example, discarded rubber tires and buffings produced in recapping operations are abundant and readily available at little or no cost. Attempts have been made to utilize these tires as marine breakwaters, in the formulation of asphalt highways, for improving soil texture, for pillows, and as a fuel source, to cite a few. However, these have not been completely successful.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to inexpensively and conveniently produce edible protein.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce protein as aforesaid utilizing bacterial degradation of rubber.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.